Ghostbuster Jareth
by Jade4
Summary: Jareth decides abruptly that he thinks he should be a Ghostbuster. Making a wager that he can become one of the best, Jareth sets out for GB traning. Gemma, my muse, is the lucky listian in this story.


Gemma looked out the window to watch the falling snow. Never getting much more than  
a light dusting, she appreciated it when she could. All too soon it would be gone, nothing  
left but this memory of watching it fall softly to the Earth.  
  
"Gemma," a voice behind her called, stealing the moment away.   
  
Turning slowly, not really caring at the moment who dared interrupt her peacefulness, her  
eyes fell on the form of the Goblin King. His blonde hair wisping gently around his face,  
the stern look he was giving her could signify nothing but trouble.   
  
"What?" she replied, her voice soft and calm as her eyes found the falling snow once  
again. Her eyes drifted slowly across the entrance to the park across the way, then to the  
wood off in the distance. Oh how pretty they look when it snows.  
  
"I want to be a Ghostbuster," he answered seriously.  
  
Gemma laughed. "What? Are you completely mad?" she asked, her laughter growing as  
she turned to face him once again.  
  
"What's so funny?" he admonished.  
  
Gemma gasped for air. She couldn't believe that out of all his hair brained ideas, now he  
thought he was going to battle ghosts. Fanning her face, she tried to calm down, but  
when her eyes fell on him again, all she could do was laugh harder, just imaging him in a  
uniform.   
  
"Gemma, I'll have you know that I'm fit enough to be a Ghostbuster and shall be one of  
the best," he stated indignantly.  
  
"You've gone mental! You won't even last a week," she countered.  
  
"Care to make a wager on that?" Jareth asked, his eyes raking over her.   
  
"Yes, you're going to die under the pressure Jareth," she answered, chuckling from the  
thought of winning so easily.   
  
"Fine," Jareth replied, a grin crossing his face. "If I win, I get you.."  
  
"Excuse me?" she replied hastily, placing her hands on her hips. "You, are certainly no  
Christian Bale. I'm not hopping into the sack with you on a bet," she stated.   
  
"Then I'll take that lovely Christian Bale collection of yours," he offered, a gleam in his  
eye. "It's only fair. I win, your mind should be on me, not him. Out of sight, out of  
mind," he grinned.  
  
"Oh, alright. Since I know you can't possibly last. But if I win, I want your pouch for a  
fortnight, the UGL members would sure love to pass it around. And you have to take A  
levels with me," she stated, watching his look of shock turn to outrage.  
  
"What?!" Jareth retorted, his voice nearing a shrill. "How dare you ask such a thing! I'm  
appalled by your thinking I have a pouch. I'm all natural, every inch of me."   
  
"Come on Jareth, it's just a little wager. If you're so sure you'll win, where's the harm?"  
she replied, a sweet, innocent smile crossing her lips.  
  
"Deal," Jareth conceded. "But keep in mind, if by some simple twist of fate you do  
actually win, you'll have the whole thing, not just a pouch."  
  
"Yeah whatever," she replied, snickering at what he was getting in to. "Better get going  
Jareth, don't want to waste those precious minutes. Oh one more thing," she said, her  
wicked mind thinking quickly, "leave me a crystal. I want to watch your progress."  
  
"Why? Don't you trust me?" he asked, shocked.  
  
"Um....no. So gimme and get your bum in gear," she mentioned, waving her hand  
impatiently.  
  
Jareth deposited a crystal in the palm of her hand and was gone in the blink of an eye.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Appearing on the streets of New York, Jareth grinned as he looked up at the building he  
would soon call home. The sign flashed with the reflection of the sun as he pushed the  
door open. His boots clicking across the stone of the garage, his eyes wandered across  
the surface of the Ecto as he drug his long fingers across the newly waxed surface.  
  
"Can I help you?" a voice startled him. Standing in the door was a woman tapping her  
foot against the stone floor. "Sir, do you have an appointment?" she asked, looking over  
the top of her glasses at him.   
  
"I've come to be a Ghostbuster," he answered, puffing his chest out to make him look  
more dignified.  
  
"Sure," she replied. "Where do all these crazies come from?" she mumbled walking back  
inside.  
  
Jareth followed her, to find her sitting behind a desk and answering the telephone. With  
the best smile he could offer, he waited patiently for her to finish her call. When she  
replaced the receiver, she sighed and Jareth swooped in for the kill.  
  
"I'm Jareth," he stated, extending a gloved hand to her.  
  
"Janine," she replied, looking over her glasses suspiciously again. Reading from a  
questionnaire as if for the hundredth time, she put Jareth to the test. "Do you believe in  
U.F.O.'s, astral projection, mental telepathy, ESP, clairvoyance, spirit photography, full-trance mediums, telekinetic movement, black and/or white magic, pyramidology, the  
theory of Atlantis, the Loch Ness Monster, or in general in spooks, specters, wraiths,  
geists and ghosts?"  
  
"Of course, would I be here if I didn't?" he answered, thinking about how cool he was  
going to look in the Ghostbuster uniform.  
  
"You'll have to wait to talk to one of the guys. You can wait over there," she pointed, and  
watched him walk away; eyeing the way his tights fit so snug.  
  
Jareth waited, and he waited, and he waited some more until finally he was called into a  
small cubicle designed to be an office.   
  
"I'm Pete Venkman," Pete offered a hand, carefully looking over the latest nut to want to  
cash in on their franchise.   
  
"Hello, I am Jareth. I want to be a Ghostbuster," he offered, smiling back at him.  
  
"Really?" Pete shook his head. "Since Winston's on vacation, I suppose we could use a  
backup," he stated, glancing up to catch Ray and Egon stopping at the front desk. "Hey  
guys!" he called, motioning them over.  
  
"What have you got Venkman?" Ray Stantz asked, walking closer. When his eyes fell on  
Jareth, he had to suppress a laugh.   
  
"New addition," Venkman stated. "Meet Jareth, he's filling in for Winston."  
  
"Hello," Egon said, then went back to his business.  
  
"Hey there Jareth, welcome aboard," Ray stated, offering a hand out of politeness.   
  
"Hello," Jareth replied, jumping up cheerily and shaking the man's hand. When Ray pulled  
his hand away from him, Jareth just grinned. He was in.   
~~~~~~  
Gemma glanced at the image and was shocked. "He bloody did it!" she exclaimed, her  
eyes looking over her wonderful Christian Bale items that were now up for grabs. Her  
eyes fell to Jareth once again, waiting to see him fail with a vengeance.  
~~~~~~~~  
"Here, you have three floating vapors and two 2nd class repeaters," Janine tore the paper  
from the pad and handed them to Venkman.   
  
"Perfect time to break the new guy in, don't you think Ray?" Venkman offered, handing  
him part of the sheets.   
  
"Yeah, sure," he replied, walking toward the door. "Get him suited up and to the Ecto,"  
he stated, pulling a cigarette from the pack and placing it between his lips. Watching  
Jareth walking away, he shook his head. "He won't last even a day," he muttered before  
making his way to the garage.  
  
"Put these on and get back downstairs," Venkman told him, shoving coveralls at him.   
  
"Yes sir," Jareth replied setting them down on the stool and beginning to open his shirt.   
"You aren't going to stand there, are you?" he asked, staring back at Venkman.  
  
"Yes, and listen up tights. You put the coveralls over your clothes, but put these on and  
lose the tights." he stated as though talking to a five year old.   
  
"Oh," was all Jareth could say. Once dressed and pulling on the new boots that were  
standard issue for the ghostbusters, Jareth stood ready to face anything. Or so he thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Ecto flew down the streets, merging in and out of traffic. Jareth sat in the back seat  
with a hand over his eyes. Getting sick from the way Ray drove, he didn't want to look  
until he knew they were safely stopped.   
  
"Let's go," Venkman stated, pulling Jareth's hand from his eyes. "What's wrong with  
you?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just catching a bit of sleep," he told him, hiding the real reason.  
  
Walking to the back of the Ecto, Ray pulled out the Proton Packs, handing one to Jareth.   
Pulling on his Proton Pack, he looked over at Jareth still holding his. "You have to put it  
on. It doesn't work any other way," he stated, helping Jareth put it on his back.   
  
Jareth thought he was supreme, he had a Proton pack on his back, and the job everyone  
dreamed of. As Ray left loose of the pack, Jareth was faced with something he never  
considered. The weight was more than he could bear as he fell over backwards and  
landed on the pavement.  
  
"Guys, could you be so kind as to help me up?" Jareth called, his arms and legs wiggling in  
the air.  
  
Venkman grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "We don't make training packs  
Jareth," he stated seriously.  
  
"I've got it now," Jareth stated, bending over slightly to adjust for the weight. He hoped  
Gemma wasn't watching.  
~~~~~~  
Gemma busted out laughing, her eyes stinging with tears of joy. "Oh my God!" she  
shrieked, almost in near hysterics. "That pouch will be mine!" she laughed maniacally,  
trying to control herself.   
  
What she saw next was more than she could have bargained for. They had walked into  
the building same as any other time, except this time they had Jareth. When he flipped the  
switch on his pack and went flying backwards from the sheer force of it, Gemma held her  
aching sides.  
  
The trap opened and Jareth fell, blinded by the light he wasn't supposed to look at.   
Gemma continued to watch as they handed him the trap to carry and the vapors tore at his  
nose and made his eyes water.   
  
"Poor Jareth, can't take a bit of stench? That should be kiddie play next to that bog of  
yours," she said to the image of the jittery king.  
~~~~~~~~  
Once outside, they piled into the car again and headed off to the next pickup. Jareth  
covered his eyes, trying to ward off the nausea, but the thought of being close to that  
smelly thing in back made his stomach turn.  
  
Going through the same routine, he remembered the weight so he wouldn't suffer the same  
fate as last time. Instead, he overcompensated and fell flat on his face. "Damn!" he  
bellowed, hitting the pavement with his hand.   
  
Again, he was helped up, but this time they watched him like a child. He was not a child.   
He was the Goblin King. He wouldn't stand for this type of abuse. He would... his  
thought were broken as Spengler tugged on his sleeve, indicating the entrance way.   
  
Nodding, Jareth rushed inside in an attempt to show the guys what he was made of, only  
to come face to face with a free floating vapor. His eyes bulged as his heart raced. Never  
had he seen a more detestable creature as this one before him. Not even Hoggle repulsed  
him this much.   
  
The Vapor turned to see Jareth standing there with an odd look on his face. Rushing him  
in one last feat to freedom, the Vapor knocked Jareth down, leaving him slimed with  
ectoplasmic residue.  
  
"Oh my God!" Jareth shrieked, the slimy substance flattening his hair. Lifting his hand, the  
ectoplasm dripped from his fingers. "That damn thing sneezed all over me!" he cried out,  
not sure if the substance would hurt his skin and hair.   
  
Venkman walked through the door and laughed at the site. Jareth had somehow managed  
to get to his feet, and took off the Proton Pack. "What happened to you?" he asked, his  
voice showing a trace of humor.  
  
"That horrid creature," Jareth fumed, reaching for the zipper of his coveralls. Pulling  
downward, he exposed his bare chest.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? Where's your clothes?" Venkman asked, shocked that he  
was disrobing in the middle of downtown NY.   
  
"Oh those dreadful garments are back at the base. I couldn't very well let them chafe my  
skin, could I?" Jareth shot him a look, dropping the overalls to the ground with a slosh.   
  
"Put that back on, Jareth!" he commanded, pointing to the now discarded overalls.  
  
"Over my dead body," Jareth replied, conjuring a crystal. "I've had enough, I'm going  
home!" he spoke, before disappearing without a trace.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Gemma snickered at everything she had witnessed. This was too much. She couldn't  
stand much more. A clearing throat behind her, made her jump out of surprise. Spinning  
around, there was Jareth, naked as a jaybird and grinning like a fox.   
  
"You win, are you the first member to have me?" he asked, moving closer.   
  
Gemma was at a loss for words, but fully responsive as his arms encircled her body, Jareth  
leading her to the depths of passion.   



End file.
